Changelog/1.05beta
Changelog (E) Version 1.05beta Development will mainly focus on the English version and fixing existing bugs until July. and additions * Implemented debug mode. (Type 'wizard' into the console or set charamake_wiz in config.txt to "1" to activate it. Once activated, the change is irreversible and the character can no longer revert to normal gameplay mode. Press F1 to save and F2 to load. If you can think of some features that would be useful for debugging please tell me.) * Reduced delivery quest rewards by quite a bit. * Training will now increase only attribute potential. * Added several new types of monsters. * Magic dart is no longer non-elemental, and is instead magic element. * Figures and cards can now be wished for. * Halved the chance that equipment attributes with a negative value will get generated on godly equipment. * Throwing items will now miss its mark even at high Throwing skill levels (albeit rarely). * The game is no longer saved when the game crashes. (Because the file got corrupted a lot of the time.) * Uploading files to the web will not work in debug mode. * Added more features to debug mode. (Type '?' into the console for more details.) * Made panties lighter. Fixes * Fixed the range and the user of Swarm changing during the activation of that attack sometimes. * Fixed the spawn requirements for master yeek. * Fixed hand-type enemies not spawning in swarms. * Fixed the material requirements for light cloak, rod of identify, and rod of teleportation. * Fixed crossbows and the Blood Moon not getting handled properly by the sorting algorithm and some other issues. * Fixed random number generation getting fixed during quest dialogue. * Fixed the bug in gain material. * Fixed some pet data not getting reset when inheriting a gene. * Fixed adventurers becoming the player's shopkeeper sometimes when there is no shopkeeper in the player's shop. * Fixed mana battery effect activating when the player purchases a rod from a shop with a full inventory. * Fixed the data pertaining to the curse on a piece of equipment not getting cleared when that piece of equipment gets uncursed. * Fixed the player's next attack getting imbued with special ammo effect when the he fails to use special ammo because he was too tired to do so. * Fixed the game crashing sometimes when moving to another map while an adventurer has been hired by the player. * Fixed the "Your face is covered with sores." ether symptom causing Charisma to increase. * Fixed the range of sight determination for knight move tiles. * Fixed failing to get window ID when displaying an input window. (Could not reproduce this bug myself.) * Fixed hired adventurers eating something they shouldn't if the player changes map while they are eating. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: にゃもなき冒険者さん 名も無き冒険者さん Changelog (J) Version 1.05beta ７月までは既存のバグの修正と英語版の開発をメインに行います。 追加と変更 * デバッグモードの追加。 (コンソールからwizardと入力、あるいはconfig.txtのcharamake_wizを"1"にした場合有効。 通常のキャラには戻せません。F1セーブ,F2ロード、そのほかデバッグ時にあるといい機能 があれば教えてください） * 配達の報酬を若干減少。 * 訓練では潜在能力のみ上昇するように。 * 数種類のモンスターを追加。 * 魔法の矢などは無属性ではなく、魔法属性として扱われるように。 * 剥製とカードが願えるように。 * 神器に負のエンチャントがつく確立を半減。 * 投擲スキルが高くても、稀に投擲の目標値点がずれるように。 * 異常終了時のセーブ試行を廃止（壊れたファイルになることが多いため）。 * デバッグモードではアップロードできないように。 * デバッグモードを少し拡張（詳しくはコンソールで?とタイプ）。 * パンティーを軽量化。 修正 * スウォームの射程距離や攻撃者がスウォーム中に変わることのあるバグの修正。 * マスターイークの出現判定がおかしかったバグの修正。 * ハウンド系の敵が群れて出ないバグの修正。 * 軽外套、鑑定の杖、テレポートの杖の必要マテリアルを修正。 * ソート時などに機械弓、ブラッドムーンが正しく認識されていなかったバグの修正。 * 依頼の会話時に乱数が固定されてしまうバグの修正。 * マテリアル生成時のバグを修正。 * 引継ぎ時に仲間の情報が一部リセットされないバグの修正。 * プレイヤー所有店で店主がいない場合、冒険者が店主として扱われることがあるバグの修正。 * 所持品が一杯の状態で店の杖を持った時、マナバッテリーの効果が発動するバグの修正。 * 装備品を解呪した時に呪いの情報がリフレッシュされないバグの修正。 * 疲労で特殊弾の使用に失敗した時、特殊弾の効果が次の攻撃に引き継がれるバグの修正。 * 冒険者を雇った状態でマップを切り替える時、異常終了することがあるバグの修正。 * 顔がただれるエーテル病で魅力が増えていたバグの修正。 * 桂馬位置の視界判定を修正。 * インプットウィンドウが出る時にウインドウIDの取得に失敗するバグを修正。 （未確認です。私の環境ではこのバグはなかなか再現できません。） * 仲間にした冒険者が食事中にマップが切り替わると、変なものを食べるバグの修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! にゃもなき冒険者さん 名も無き冒険者さん Category:Development